Pretty
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Because Mai was nice. And Humble. And don't forget pretty. But Masako. Masako was beautiful. Random oneshot thing. Filler for Passion chapter 20 if you want to see it that way.


**_This could be seen as AU, but I dunno._**

**_As most people who have read my stories Passion and I'll Love You Forever will know I'm a fan of the Masako/Mai friendship. So if you want, you can imagine this as a filler to Passion chapter 20 or just a stand alone it doesn't really matter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt._**

Mai knew she wasn't as pretty as Masako.  
No that wasn't right.  
Mai was pretty, she knew that.  
But Masako, Masako was beautiful.  
When people saw her out of the corners of their eyes their heads would snap around to stare at the medium, not just because she was famous, but because she was beautiful.  
Casually gorgeous.  
They looked at her too, when they were done looking at Masako.  
She wasn't dazzling the way Ayako was with her long red hair, hour glass figure and black lashed hazel eyes, but she had all she could want out of life at that moment; chestnut hair, big coffee coloured eyes, a good tan, big enough breasts and a figure a lot of girls would kill for.  
When SPR went to cases, perticularly at schools, people were always nervous when the pair laughed. None of them wanted to be laughed at by them.  
Mai felt powerful being pretty - but she also wanted to be good. She helped the elderly when they needed it, was polite to everyone she met. She believed in manners. And kindness. And in 'Pretty is as Pretty does', which Bou-san would always say whenever she stood in front of the mirror to long.  
She never could figure out what he ment exactly. Could pretty _do_ anything? It wasn't a verb; that much she was sure of. Under some circumstances she supposed it could be a noun. She tried to be humble and kind. She wasn't like Masako with a handful of snow for a heart. (Once she'd stuffed a gum wrapped into the Salvation Army bucket outside the mall, pretending it was money and when the bell ringer had said _'Thank you, Miss! God bless you!_' Masako replied _'God bless you too.'_ with such sincerity Mai couldn't help laughing even though she also knew she could never do anything so cruel.) But she supposed it was possible that if she'd been beautiful like Masako, instead of pretty, she might not have been so humble.

But she got popular because of it.  
Voted this, voted that, voted everything.

It was a bounty, what came along with being friendly and pretty at the same time. No one expected it. If you could do it and make it look sincere - be nice to the ugly girls, smile at the loosers and geeks, talk to them as if they were normal people, invite a few of them to your parties, even though your frends would stick their fingers down their throats and pretend to gag when you read the invite list - the rewards were endless.

_"Miss Congeniality."_ The principal would say when she passed him in the hall. _"A smile for everyone." _He'd say and she'd smile.

And she got good grades too, not because she was smart, but because she studied hard and paid attention in class. She could carry a tune aswell, so she was elected president of the school choir before she quit because of her job.  
Once, in home room, she slipped into her seat, coming in late after a student council meeting - which she also had to give up because of SPR as it took too much time - Shiiro Masuage, who sat behind her, said something to her she'd never forget.  
Shiiro was adopted and everyone knew it because his brothers were all tall, handsome, muscled and had dark brown eyes and he was short, scrawny and dark haired with light brown eyes.  
He lent over his table and said to her in a whisper, "_How'd you get so perfect?"_  
She looked at him - really looked at him for the first time - and saw herself reflected in his glasses and realized he wasn't taunting her or being scarcastic or even paying her a compliment. He just wanted to know.

Mai sighed as another male client gushed at Masako before straying over the rest of the group, eyes settling on herself, examing her as if he hadn't noticed her before, which was a high possablilty.  
And Mai, being Mai, simply smiled at him and waved.  
Because Mai was nice. And humble. And don't forget _pretty._  
But Masako. Masako was beautiful.

**_Review please!! _**


End file.
